ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nationally Qualified Competitors in Team Policy
Instructions This is the nationals team policy case list. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. Procedure to add a new case flow:#Add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case. The format for the name should be LastName1/LastName 2 - State - Case description #Make the team entry bullet-pointed, by adding a * at the beginning of the list entry. It is easiest to do this in the source code view. #Add a wikilink on the team '''NAME '''to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. This is done by putting double brackets around the words you want to wikilink, like this . This is also easiest to do in the source code view. #Save the page, then click on the red wikilink to go to the new article creation page. You can then paste in your case flow and then save the page. If a team already is on the list but its wikilink is still in red, go directly to this step to add a page with their case flow. Nationally Qualified TP Teams Texas National Open: February 17-20 1. Harding/Pinero - TX - Abolish Climate Aid 2. Behne/Sivils - TX - Yucca Mountain, Duplex printing, Ban Asbestos, Ban Lead Wheel Weights Massachusetts National Open: March 10-13 3. Creed/Min - NJ - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies 4. Baumgardner/Nelson - CO - Ban E-Waste Exports, Superfund Liability, Pay-as-you-throw Colorado National Open: March 24-27 5. Paul/Wolkenhauer - and Light, WA/ID - End Coal Plant Grandfathering, Abolish Climate Aid 6. Kumbera/Payne - CO - Yucca Mountain, Light Pollution Control 7. Noman/Rogers - TX - Devolve Superfund to the States Region III Invitational: April 14-17 8. Bell/Jones - WA - Regulate Coal Scrubber Sludge Disposal, ROHS (Restriction of Hazardous Substances Directive), Retrofit Coal Plant Facilities w/ IFRs + IFR research funding 9. Kruse/Whitcomb - CO - Coal Ash Regulation 10. Cools/Hangartner - OR - Delegated Rule-making, Coal Ash Regulation 11. Brawner/Carter - WA - Unban DDT, Supercritical Coal 12. Knopp/Miller - OR - Natural Gas Automobiles 13. Groenevelt/Liddiard - CO - Abolish Alternative Energy Subsidies 14. Riegg/Wolcott - OR - EPA Audits Region I Invitational: April 15-17 15. Brown/Gardiner - HI - ESA Reform 16. Burbage/Hughes - HI - Deregulate CO2 Region X Invitational: April 18-21 17. White/White - MA - Louisiana Wetlands, Free Market Alternative Energy 18. Dhanie/Kim - NJ - CAFE Standards (as of MA Open), Abolish Ethanol (this might be siblings case or club case) 19. Frye/Lind - MA - ?? 20. Smith/Smith - WWC,CT - ?? 21. Comery/McElwee - WWC,CT - Repeal Grandfather Clause/Retrofit Plants (as of MA Open) Region VI Invitational: April 21-24 22. Michael Anderson/Rianka Macwan - IL - Buoy energy, Hypoxic Dead Zones 23. Danielle Kapke/Nate Scheidler - IL - Pass TESRA 24. Roger Gelwicks/Meredith Lockman – IN - Environmental Impact Standards(Refer to Heady/Lockman flow) and ?Merge NEPA Council w/ EPA to advise Obama? (On negative, these teams stick tightly to the “NEPA is the environmental policy that must be reformed” argument.) 25. Bronson Bast/Nathaniel Cullen – Ads, KY - CA National Bottle bill (Alt Recycling), regionals case to lift Cuban embargo on environmental issues 26. Allen Scheie/Whitney Snowden – OH – Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies + end the gas requirement (percentage of ethanol in gasoline). 27. Elizabeth Ertle/Steve Sears – MI - Abolish Superfund 28. Joseph Heady/Connor Lockman - ??,?? - Environmental Impact Standards/Statements as a NEPA reform Region IX Invitational: April 22-24 29. Hoisington-Lorence 30. Finke-Reid 31. McPeak-Shipsey 32. Bode-Voell 33. Pugh-Snyder Region VIII Invitational: April 26-30 Region VII Invitational: April 28-May 1 34.Bass/Jolibois 35. Haines/Hendricks 36. Kerstell/Kerstell 37. Cleveland/Glover 38. Jordan/Lichlyter Region V Invitational: May 3-5 Region IV Invitational: May 5-8 Region I At Large Slots Region II At Large Slots Sterling/Sterling Region III At Large Slots Enos/Griffith - Resolve,CO - Abolish ESA Cooper/South - WA - ANWR Region IV At Large Slots Region V At Large Slots Region VI At Large Slots Derek Bast/Hannah Rucker - Advocates, KY - E-waste Sally Nelson/Rachel Yeager - ??,?? - TCSA- Testing of Chemicals Only. Requiring Animal testing of Chemicals Region VII At Large Slots Region VIII At Large Slots Region IX At Large Slots Deibler-Leetun Region X At Large Slots Weaver/Weaver - PA -